My Wish
by smileygurl15
Summary: What happens when Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo again and decides to run home where she discovers a guardian named Sakura.  What? You can grant any of my wishes? ANYTHING! I know it doesn't sound so good but i'm not good at summaries.  PLEASE READ!
1. Who Are You?

"_I cant believe that Inuyasha would do something like this to me. I trusted him and then he pulled this. I HATE HIM! I wish I never had to see him again." _Kagome thought to herself as she ate her favorite chocolate ice cream in her comfortable pink bed after returning home from finding Inuyasha with Kikyo in the forest.

"You know, I could grant your wish for you if that is what you truly want Kagome."

"_What? Am I hearing things? I must be cause there's no one else here"_

Kagome thought as she looked around her room.

"No Kagome, you're not going crazy. My name is Sakura and I am the guardian who watches over the guardians of the Sacred Jewel. Since they give up so much to help protect the jewel, I try to give them something back by granting them one wish, anything they want."

"Can you really do that? I mean make anything I wish for come true?" "_Well duh, of course she can, other wise she wouldn't be saying that. Ugh, something must be wrong with me. Hmmm, what should I wish for?"_

"Well, I thought you never wanted to see Inuyasha again." Sakura asked a little puzzled that Kagome had forgotten already.

"Oh yeah." Kagome replied as she remembered everything that happened that day. _"I wonder if that means that I'll never see Shippou, Miroku, Kirara, Sango, or Kaede. Is it really worth not seeing all my friends ever again just because I'm mad at Inuyasha?"_

"Kagome, I know that you will miss your friends dearly but will you really be okay if you find Inuyasha with Kikyo in the forest again? Are you sure you don't want to make that wish?"

"Oh I don't know anymore." _"But if I don't make that wish, I'll always end up going back to Inuyasha after he hurts me like this. Maybe next time, I won't be able to look at him the same way again."_

"Sakura, I made up my mind. I want to make that wish. I wish I never had to see Inuyasha again."

"If that is what you want, then your wish is my command."

And with that, a bright pink light filled the room.


	2. All Alone

"Wow, I wonder what happened. I thought Sakura was supposed to grant my wish. Oh well, I guess nothing happened."

Kagome jumped in the shower and thought about all the things that happened the night before.

"_Hmmm, I wonder if Inuyasha is even thinking of me right now and how much he hurt me. I wonder if he even cares. Well, I guess I'll find out when he comes to get me. What if he doesn't come back for me? What if he's better off with Kikyo and is glad that I'm gone." _Kagome thought as she started tears started to stream down her face.

"_I hope Shippo will be okay. Sango will probably take care of him for me."_ Kagome thought before she finally broke down.

At School

"Hey Kagome! Hmmm? What's wrong with you today? Did something happen at home?"

"Huh? Oh no. I'm okay see?" She replied as she placed a fake smile across her face.

"Liar. We know you Kagome. Tell us! What happened? Was it that boyfriend of yours? What did he do to you? I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh, him. No it had nothing to do with him. Not this time." Kagome tried to say as happily as she could before she sighed and a single tear fell but was quickly wiped away before anyone could see. _"If only I believed this as much as they were. I just want to go home and never come out again. Maybe I should go back to the Feudal Era. Anywhere would be better than here."_

"Well Kagome, since you're 'okay', why don't we go to the mall and get something to eat or go see a movie? It's been ages since we've gone out. You know, just us girls and all. You're always sick so I guess it would be fun to go out and enjoy ourselves before you become ill again, you know?"

"Well, it sounds like a lot of fun but I'm not really feeling good. Sorry guys, it sounds like we would have had a lot of fun. I'm sorry, maybe we can meet up another time, okay?" _"I just want to go home, away from everything."_

After School

"I'm home! Hello?" Kagome yelled in the house from the kitchen.

Just then, Kagome found a note on the refrigerator door. It read:

Kagome,

Sota, Grandpa, and I went out to shop for some groceries. We'll be home later so don't wait up for us. Good night!

Love,

Mom

"Well, I guess I'll just go upstairs for now."

Kagome headed up the stairs and went to her room, got some comfortable home clothes to wear from her closet and headed over to the bathroom to change out of her uniform.

"_Ugh, I didn't want to go out with my friends that I haven't seen in ages and now I'm sitting in my room by myself. I thought that staying home would make things better but all I can think about is Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. I wish I was in the Feudal Era before any of this happened. I wish there was no Kikyo and I was the only one for Inuyasha. Just me and him. I wish Kikyo would just disappear!" _Kagome thought to herself, crying her tears out into her hands. _"What am I thinking? How could I wish something so horrible on her? No matter how much I want to be with Inuyasha, it isn't right for me to say something like that. What's happening to me?" _

Then, Kagome fell asleep from crying so much.

"_Hmmm? Oh, I must have fell asleep. I wonder what time it is."_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her clock. She was only asleep for half an hour and so she went outside for a walk. Before she knew it, she was sitting under the Goshinboku, thinking only about the silver haired, amber eyed guy she fell in love with.

"_Maybe I should just go through the well and see how everyone is. Maybe something happened to them, that's why he didn't come after me." sigh"Or maybe he's with __**her**__ and that's why he's not coming."_

"INUYASHA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK!!!!!"


	3. What Happened?

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha spun around in circles.

"Oh, nothing, I thought someone said my name just now, I must be hearing things."

"Oh? So what about Kagome? Is she coming back?" Sango asked. "Usually you go after her once a day passes if she has no real reason for going home other than you being a jerk and all" saying with a hint of anger coming out.

"Feh, she needs time to cool off, that's all. Watch, she'll be coming back any day now. Count on it." Inuyasha answered grumpily.

"She probably will but will he be able to take it?" Miroku asked Sango as he thought about all those times it drove not only Inuyasha, but the rest of the group insane because he was impatient.

"Only time will tell I guess." Sango answered very irritated that her best friend wasn't there with her.

With Kagome

"_I need to talk to Sango. No matter what I'm feeling, she always knows what to say to help me feel better, but I don't really want to see Inuyasha right now. Then again, Sango would do a pretty good job with keeping him away from me. After all, she __**is **__a demon slayer."_ Kagome thought as she reflected on what happened over the past few days. Somehow, sitting under the tree helped her to clear her head and rethink about what's cluttering her thoughts.

"Well, maybe I will go back. I'll just go and change clothes, leave mom a message, and I'll be able to go."

Kagome wasn't in a great rush to get moving. Sitting under the Goshinboku was her favorite place to be. It helped her relax but it was getting dark and she didn't want to leave too late otherwise she might get a surprise attack from a demon on the way to Kaede's village.

"Ugh, what a drag, I have to go all the way back to the Feudal Era but I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to go in the morning."

Just then, it started raining cats and dogs so she ran to the well.

"_Ugh, just great. It doesn't look like its going to stop anytime soon. Hopefully it won't be raining in the Feudal Era."_ Kagome thought just before she jumped into the well but instead of the usual swirling blue lights, she found herself at the bottom of the well with very sore legs after landing pretty hard.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY CAN'T I GET THROUGH?"


End file.
